


I Drove All Night

by Alithea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Mystery Pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driven by the heat, a woman takes a drive to meet her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drove All Night

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like quite the tease I know, but it's a sort of choose your own adventure F/F pairing. There is a correct answer, of course, but I'm not giving it up so easily.

I'm not sure what's wrong with me, but I'm blaming you. Yes, you. Because I'm in this car speeding down the highway as fast as I can. The night is hot, and I have to wonder what made you decide to move to the desert. The top is down and my hair is tangling in the wind. The radio is blaring some telling ballads and faster songs, and I have to remember not to press too hard on the gas pedal lest a police officer be waiting somewhere down the road. Although, it feels doubtful that anyone else would be out on this road and at this time of night.

Is this what you always wanted from me, to come rushing into your arms? Is this the feeling you've been living with since high school? My gods, how were you able to stand it? How did you force yourself into control?

I'm a complete wreck. I suppose part of it was the dream, but most of it...Most of it was all you. The air conditioning had broken down last week and the room was stifling despite nearly every window being open wide in the apartment. The fans were all on high, and the cat, my poor dear cat, was immobile on the widow sill, aching for a breeze. I tore the bedroom apart looking for something to wear, although what would you have thought if I showed up on your door wearing absolutely nothing?

The engine roars, the road sparks off into tight turns, and I shift the gears of my pathetic little convertible bug. And even with the wind, and rush it's still not enough to kill the heat, though it's doing a mildly better job than the fans back home. And you...You are all over in my thoughts.

The look of you, the touch, the way you grin that infuriating grin. It tells me too much. It always has. And I'm not sure I'll get what I want tonight. I'm not sure what I'm thinking is even what I want. Not really. But it haunted my dreams, and it's burning a fire through me. If I throw myself into your arms and over take you with kisses when you answer- And what if you're with someone else?

I'm so willing to look like a fool for you. I can't believe you could ever contain yourself. I can't believe you forced yourself into control, hid yourself behind walls and banished this- This feeling...This flame behind ice. How is it, possible, you never crumbled?

And I'm the fool, because I couldn't see, even after you told me. I am the fool because I played you along so nicely, but now... My eyes shut briefly before focusing back on the road. It's too damn hot, this drive is taking too damn long, and all I want is you.

I chuckle mirthlessly to myself. This is what hell is, and this is pure karma. Oh, I have only one wish tonight. I only want one thing. Be alone. Be open. Be shocked and surprised, but take me in.

I veer off the main road, and onto one of gravel. The car is bouncing along, and probably won't be happy with me for making this trip. As I continue on my stomach does flips and my heart starts to pound. And after twenty minutes of that I can see the porch light in the distance. There is only your truck in the drive, and all seems quiet, except that I am tearing up the road and I wouldn't be surprised if-

Yes, there you go. Turning on the light.

The car barely seems to slow as I park and then leap out of it. Running. Dashing. Desperate to reach the door. And I must look so pathetic to you as I reach you. You lean in the doorway and give me that look. You grin that grin as I pant for breath, and before I can catch it, before I can stop myself, I've thrown myself at you. Taking your lips with my own, feeling you grin. Relaxing only as you kiss me back and the door shuts.

How could you have kept this feeling from me? How could you do such a thing?

I'm so infected by it now, but it's my own. It's all my own, and you scoop me up in your arms to the bedroom and it's all too much so I start to cry.

"Oh don't cry, love. Don't cry. You see...You've made it."

I shut my eyes and take the words in. I let you lay me on the bed, and in your arms I let it all go. The desperate heat and fire burning up long into the morning hours, into the future, to places I can not see. But I'm here...And now... I feel the calm.

End.


End file.
